


Day 4: On a date

by starkology (jawnwatson)



Series: Tumblr Writing Challenge [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Dating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawnwatson/pseuds/starkology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek try to go on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4: On a date

Derek is admiring the way the candlelight hits Stiles’ eyes, turns them from a warm brown to a liquid amber, when his phone rings. He glances down at the caller ID, which reads ‘Erica,’ and resolutely puts the device on mute and shoves it in his pocket. Stiles is smiling, looking amused and fond, when Derek meets his gaze again. He looks so fucking handsome in his suit, like something that walked right off of the pages of GQ and into Derek’s best fantasies.

It’s not their first date, or even their second or third. It’s been almost three years since their first date, actually, and Derek wakes up every day surprised that Stiles still wants him. Beautiful Stiles, who was so nervous when he knocked on Derek’s door the night of his eighteenth birthday, face red, and said determinedly, “Look, we’re probably going to be killed horribly at some point in the next few years, and I don’t want to spend whatever time we have pretending like I haven’t been stupidly gone on you since I was sixteen.”

Who wouldn’t love him?

Stiles is twenty-one now, and his shoulders are broader and his hands are surer, but he’s still the same boy he was back then, and Derek still loves him more than anything, more than he ever thought he could love someone after Kate. Because Stiles understands him. Stiles doesn’t care that he’s gruff sometimes, doesn’t care that he doesn’t always want to talk about his problems, doesn’t care that sometimes Derek can’t stand the smell of cooking meat. Stiles holds his hand and smiles, like Derek is the precious one.

The man himself has his head tilted to the side, staring at Derek questioningly. He reaches out one long-fingered hand, grasps Derek hand gently, twines their fingers together.

“You okay?” His voice is soft in the din of the restaurant, and Derek smiles, nods. Squeezes Stiles’ hand and looks down at his menu in contemplation. Stiles smiles back.

“I was thinking of getting this fancy-sounding ravioli thing,” Stiles says, and then there’s a crash, and the front half of the restaurant wall comes caving in. Erica flies through the hole in wall, bouncing across the floor and through a few tables before jumping to her feet. When she turns to look at Derek, her expression goes embarrassed.

“Don’t look at me like that, Derek.” She says, and he rubs a hand over his face, ignoring Stiles’ silent laughter beside him. Erica cocks a hip.

“I tried to call, you know.” She says, and Derek stands, shrugs out of his suit jacket.

“I can’t leave you all alone for one night,” he grumbles, handing the jacket to Stiles, who salutes and jogs off to his jeep, probably to grab something strange and deadly and magical, kind of like Stiles himself. Derek stares after him longingly, then turns to Erica, face already shifting.

“Let’s go kill whatever it is this time.” He says, and follows Erica out onto the street.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr.](http://sourwofls.tumblr.com)


End file.
